bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Helmut Müller
|occupation= Villain |affiliation= Gläubiger |teams=None |debut= |image gallery= Yes |voice= |birthplace=Hamburg, Germany }} is a villIan who is currently based in Musutafu, Tokyo, Japan and also has a base in Hamburg, Germany. Appearance He has dull blue eyes, he wears his hat all the time, so people don’t know what color his hair is, or even if he has hair at all. He has a fine chin as well. His Villain Costume consists of a beige overcoat, with a brown Macintosh jacket underneath that overcoat. And a white dress shirt with a green tie. On the brown jacket, there are medals and decoration on it. He wears fancy pants with black, knee highs boots. Personality His personality is actually pretty confusing and complicated at first glance. His personality is mostly around the belief that someone stepped in on doing something (like who stood up for when was bullied), he could’ve been better and had a less chance of becoming a villain. His view of reality through his eyes is actually disturbing. He believes that people look at him because of his Quirk (and that he belongs in a cage) He usually does not show any emotion anymore, as he lost it over the years, due to the growing influence by Der Bose in Helmut's body and mind. Quirk and Abilities '' Wendigo ''is the quirk that Helmut manifested when he was 4. His Quirk allows him to transform into the Algonquian mythological creature known as the Wendigo. The Wendigo is mostly well known because it is the “Embodiment of Famine and Cannibalism.” • Enhanced Hearing: The Wendigo is very well known for having enhanced senses to hunt down its next meal. This gives Helmut, a more active hearing, often hearing heroes from almost 1/2 mile away. • Enhanced Speed: Helmut runs faster than an average human, and even faster when his quirk is active. • Voice Impersonation: This gives Helmut the power to impersonate someone’s voice to lure in his prey. What people do not know is that his quirk is believed to be sentient and that it can influence Helmut to make decisions, decisions that he claims that he could not make them himself. Biography Müller was born on September 1st in Hamburg, Germany. He was born in an alleyway, instead of a hospital. He grew up living on the streets of Hamburg, impoverished and weak, barely having the ability to walk. Kids living in his “neighborhood“ would often bully and harrass the latter, exclaiming that they were healthy and strong. He said it was ''“The worst and non-forgetful years of his life.” '' His childhood saw the emotion of loneliness, not having any friends because of his condition. When his quirk finally manifested, people were even more afraid and scared of him, making him even more isolated from him. Unknownst to him, The Wendigo was growing inside him, feeding off his negative emotions. A couple of years later, he was seven, the bullying got worse, and too a point of lost self-control, he finally snapped, and The Wendigo manifested for the first time, transforming his left arm into a hairy, sharp, arm. He cut them both in half, then, he went back to normal. This is where the Wendigo’s story begins. Another 8 years pass, Helmut, now fifteen years old, still haunted of killing those children 8 years back, his family moves to Musutafu for a new job opening. When he turned eighteen and graduated High School, he moved back to Hamburg, that's where he met Reiko Schtazi, someone who would be a very important man in his life. Reiko was only three years older than him but was a very wise man. Helmut immediately became friends with him. Helmut would often tell Reiko his thoughts, and ask him if he ever had the same thoughts as him. Reiko exclaimed that he sometimes would be the same as the latter. Helmut had to move back to Musutafu, because the latter had his German Citizenship revoked by the German Government themeslves. Trivia • He is not cannibalistic. • The Wendigo has revealed its name to be Der Böse (The Evil One). • Helmut often sees Der Böse in his dreams, even talks to him in his mind. • Helmut does not have Schizophrenia. References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Transformation Quirk Users